Greg Valentine
John Anthony Wisniski Jr. (born September 10, 1950) is an American professional wrestler, better known as Greg "The Hammer" Valentine. He is the son of wrestler Johnny Valentine. Championships and accomplishments *'American Wrestling Association' :*AWA Midwest Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jerry Miller *'American Wrestling Federation' :*AWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Tommy Rich *'Independent Association of Wrestling' :*IAW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'International World Class Championship Wrestling' :*IWCCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Maple Leaf Wrestling' :*[[NWA Toronto Canadian Heavyweight Championship|NWA Canadian Heavyweight Championship (Toronto Version)]] (1 time) *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*NWA Mid-Atlantic Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Ric Flair :*NWA Mid-Atlantic Television Championship (4 times) :*NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*[[WWE United States Championship|NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (Mid-Atlantic version)]] (1 time) :*[[NWA World Tag Team Championship (Mid Atlantic version)|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Mid-Atlantic version)]] (4 times) - with Baron Von Raschke (1), Ray Stevens (1), and Ric Flair (2) *'Midwest Wrestling Federation' :*MWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Music City Wrestling' :*NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (2 times) (First) *'National Wrestling Federation' :*NWF Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Don Fargo *'NWA Hollywood Wrestling' :*NWA Americas Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'NWA Tri-State' :*NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Tri-State version) (2 times) - with Bill Watts (1) and Gorgeous George Jr. (1) *'NWA Western States Sports' :*NWA Western States Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Don Fargo *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year award in 1975 :*PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year award in 1979 :*PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year award in 1983 :*PWI ranked him # 119 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI Years in 2003. :*PWI ranked him # 51 of the best tag 100 teams of the PWI Years with Ray Stevens in 2003. :*PWI ranked him # 94 of the best 100 tag teams of the PWI Years with Brutus Beefcake in 2003. *'Southern Championship Wrestling' :*SCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Windy City Pro Wrestling' :*WCW League Championship (1 time) *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW United States Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Terry Taylor *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC Caribbean Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*WWC Universal Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Entertainment | World Wrestling Federation' :*WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2004) :*WWF Intercontinental Championship (1 time) :*WWF World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Brutus Beefcake *'Other Titles' :*IWA Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*NSWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with The Honky Tonk Man :*NWA Beat the Champ Television Championship (1 time) See also *Greg Valentine's career history *Greg Valentine's event history *Greg Valentine's gimmicks *Significant Storylines Category:American wrestlers Category:WWE Hall of Fame inductees Category:Born-again Christians Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:American Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Brew City Wrestling alumni Category:Buckeye Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Heroes of Wrestling alumni Category:Hoosier Pro Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:International World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maple Leaf Wrestling alumni Category:Memphis Wrestling alumni Category:Music City Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Hollywood Wrestling alumni Category:Powerhouse Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xtreme alumni Category:Southern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Top Rope Promotions alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WrestleReunion alumni Category:X Wrestling Federation alumni